


I'll see you in my dreams

by Wildroserogue



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boyfriends taking care of each other, Fever, M/M, Protective Aomine, Sickfic, caring aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildroserogue/pseuds/Wildroserogue
Summary: "Kise’s sick." Comes the flat voice of Kaijou's captain."... And?" Aomine doesn't get why they're calling him about this, when they were probablywith Kiseright now. When Kasamatsu doesn't answer right away, Aomine adds: "how sick are we talking?"
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	I'll see you in my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Initially posted on tumblr, now posted to ao3 on request. Enjoy! :)

Aomine gets the call on a lazy Wednesday afternoon.

"Kise’s sick." Comes the flat voice of Kaijou's captain.

"... And?" Aomine doesn't get why they're calling him about this, when they were probably  _ with Kise  _ right now _.  _ When Kasamatsu doesn't answer right away, Aomine adds: "how sick are we talking?"

"He keeps asking for you," Kasamatsu answers on a sigh. "He collapsed with a fever during practice today, and when he woke up… He's pretty out of it. I don't know what the relationship between the two of you is, but -"

"Who cares what they think about each other! He refuses to leave the infirmary with anyone who isn't you, just get over here, man!" Moriyama's voice yells over the line before the call is cut off.

Aomine stares at his darkened phone screen in surprise.  _ Kise managed to keep it a secret for six months?  _ His lips curve up in a smirk.  _ Sneaky bastard. _

When Aomine enters the Kaijou school informary, four heads snap up to look at him. Whether they're surprised that he got there that quickly or that he came at all, Aomine would never know. He drops himself into the vacant chair by the bed, and meets the honeyed gaze of Kaijou's fifth starter.

With a cry, Kise launches himself at him - but Aomine quickly puts his hands on Kise’s shoulders and pushes him back down onto the bed, risking a quick glance behind him at the Kaijou team. Even from under the sports jacket, Aomine can feel the heat radiating off his body. "You're supposed to be resting, idiot."

To his horror, Kise’s eyes fill with tears. Oh shit, he  _ was  _ really out of it, wasn't he? "Aominecchi…" the blonde whispers tearfully, "are you mad at me?" Behind Aomine, Moriyama starts panicking, "Wait, why is he crying again?! Aomine's here, isn't he? That's what he wanted!" Kasamatsu slaps him upside the head to shut him up.

Aomine felt torn. "I'm not mad at you, Kise," he replies, glancing awkwardly again at the others. Kise doesn't look like he believes him, given the way his face scrunches up and several tears slip free from his lashes.

“Then why won’t you -” Kise lets out a sudden sob, fever-glazed eyes meeting his with desperate intensity. “Are you - are you going to abandon me again? Like you did in Teiko?” His tone has taken on a distinctly distressed quality, genuine hurt bleeding through the words, and Aomine is quickly losing his battle with the urge to stroke his hair to comfort him.

“I - of course not! I promised not to that ever again, what are you -” the entire Kaijou team is glaring daggers at him; Aomine sighs. Screw it, Kise was the one who would have to explain things to them anyway, not him. He pats his thighs and opens his arms wide. “I’m not going anywhere, Kise. Come here.”

Without a moment’s hesitation, Kise crawls out of bed and straight into his lap, latching on tight and sobbing noisily into his neck. Aomine pats his back soothingly. “I’ve got you, babe. I’m still here.”

He doesn’t even  _ want  _ to imagine the kind of expressions Kise’s team are wearing right now. Out of the corner of his eye, Kasamatsu is looking slightly bug-eyed, and behind him Hayakawa is making noises that sound distinctly like someone choking. 

Aomine jostles Kise, who is starting to fall asleep on his shoulder. “Oi, Kise. We’re going home. I’ll take you back to my place, ‘kay?” 

The blonde presses closer into his neck and nods tiredly. “Okay.”

* * *

Back at home, Aomine finally gives in to the urge to run his fingers through Kise’s hair, feeling relieved to find that his boyfriend’s forehead is only slightly warm to the touch. Five hours after they returned to Aomine’s apartment, the blonde is resting in his bed, having taken medication and water.

At Aomine’s touch, however, Kise’s eyes open and he smiles at Aomine, gaze clear. Thankfully, the delirium had receded with his fever. Aomine smirks at him. “You’re more trouble than you’re worth, you know? Having to drag your sick ass all the way back here. You realise that you’re gonna have to explain to your team that we’re dating now?” Kise laughs weakly at that, closing his eyes appreciatively when the pad of Aomine’s thumb strokes across his cheek. 

“Sorry about that, Aominecchi.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it. Focus on recovering first.” Aomine stands to leave; Kise needed time to rest, after all. “I’ll be outside if you need me.”

He’s stopped on the way out by a quiet, almost inaudible, “but you didn’t really mean that, did you? That I’m more trouble than I’m worth?” Turning back in surprise, Aomine registers the rare vulnerability on Kise’s face at the question. 

He strides back to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it and angling his body towards Kise. There is a time for him to make jokes, but Aomine knows this isn't one of those times. 

"Idiot," he says softly, leaning down to press a kiss to the tip of Kise’s nose, more fond than he ever thought himself capable of being. "I'm still here, aren't I? And I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Kise’s gaze softens, and Aomine smiles. "Get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

Kise’s eyes slide close, a small smile on his face as he slips back into sleep.


End file.
